User talk:Ghost-ludachris
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Countjoe1 By all means, draw to your hearts content, it's gr8 to have other imaginative artists to compete with. I look forward to seeing your works in the future! :) awesome dude thanks! :) also what console you using? Console Ps3, soz if WII was the the answer you wanted, but I got a psp with Unite and portable 3. Yar, I be 17 years of age. Since I finished my art course, I decided to have a bit of fun and see if there were any other artists out there. Oh yeah, for future reference could you write your name after you post on my talk page, it just makes it easier to find out who is asking my age thnx Countjoe1 20:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC)Countjoe1 Art competition round 3, location! You may or may not know that the Monster Hunter Art Competition has hereby been moved to the FANON wiki, here is a link: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Countjoe1/Monster_Hunter_Art_Competition!_ROUND_3 When you get there, leave a comment telling me you found it, thanks and good luck! do u have monster hunter freedom unite um, if you see this who are you? and yes Re: joey That sucks but just so you know, I'm not a Bureaucrat in the fanon so I can't do anything for you. Unless you're implying the other thing I'm thinking of. Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Uhh Where do you get your images? o-o Mckrongs 21:44, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, Andriassang is fine ouo Mckrongs 09:39, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Where did u get the images of mho? who just sent this message - Ghost-ludachris (talk) 20:57, April 30, 2013 (UTC)